Just Another Day in Inaba
by TheDonutMistress
Summary: A day in the life of Souji Seta. Dreams, school, hobbies, fighting shadows, solving crime, not quite having the courage to say what he really wants to. Short. Not serious. Reads like much in-game, IE: second-person. Moved from the Megami Tensei category.


_Oh, the things I do when I should be working on my script(s). Don't own any of the Persona 4 characters, locations, etc. Just my copy of the game and the 100 plus hours I've put into it._

_Just like the summary says: a day in the life of Souji Seta, spawned by, well, my sense of humor._

_As always, I took a look around, to try and be sure there isn't already a fic too much like this, before I put up my own. I would never intentionally rip off anyone else, but if a very similar story is out there and I missed it, I'll gladly offer it a mention here._

* * *

**Early Morning**

You had a dream that you and Yosuke were married and the Fox was your baby together.

Your Angst has increased.

**Morning**

You avoided Yosuke all morning at school. You plan to avoid the shrine.

**Lunchtime**

You've brought your lunch today. Do you wish to eat lunch with someone? Who would you like to invite for lunch?

_Yosuke Hanamura_

_Chie Satonaka_

_Yukiko Amagi_

_Others_

_Eat Alone_

_-Yukiko Amagi_

Yasogami High Rooftop...

You ate lunch with Yukiko. You ate Possibly Toxic Creme Caramel together.

Yukiko didn't seem to enjoy your lunch... You should try making better food next time.

There is an awkward silence.

You decided to tell Yukiko about the dream with Yosuke and the Fox.

Your Expression has increased.

Yukiko is doubled over with laughter.

Your Angst has increased.

**After School**

This is the men's bathroom.

_Enter_

_"I don't need to go."_

_-Enter_

You thought about many things while using the restroom.

Your Understanding, Expression and Knowledge have increased.

You were so caught up in unraveling all of life's mysteries, you forgot to wash your hands.

Your Diligence has decreased.

Your Hygiene has decreased.

**After School, a little later**

Entrance Hall...

You decided to explore inside the TV today.

You gave the order to split up and search separately because you're still avoiding Yosuke, but you don't want Yosuke to know you're avoiding him.

Your Cleverness has increased.

You explored and explored until you could explore no more, and then you explored some more.

You ran into your comrades deep inside the dungeon.

The Fox is giving you a strange look. It's as if it can see into your soul and knows you dreamt you were its baby mama.

Your Paranoia has increased.

Chie gave you Mouthwash.

You wonder if she's trying to tell you something...

Your Paranoia has increased. Again.

_"...Thanks."_

_"..."_

_"Does my breath smell like ass or what?"_

_-"Does my breath smell like ass or what?"_

You lack the Expression. If your Expression were Enthralling, you might be able to get the answer out of Chie.

_-"..."_

The Fox is still staring at you.

**Evening**

Samegawa Riverbed...

You stopped by the Samegawa River on the way home. You decided to sit by the river and clear your mind. You can fish here as well, since you are never without your fishing gear. Ever.

You see the shadows of fish beneath the water's surface. Fish here?

_Yes_

_No_

_-Yes_

It's raining. There may be a mighty fish here today.

The fish don't seem to be biting.

You wonder if it's because you're using leftover Creme Caramel, scented with Cologne, for bait.

You didn't catch any fish. You have nothing to offer the old man for a trade.

You wonder why he won't just _sell _you the Bath Lid he's lugging around.

You wonder why he's lugging around a Bath Lid in the first place.

_Trade_

_Don't Trade_

_"Yo, Old Timer. What's with the Bath Lid?"_

_-"Yo, Old Timer. What's with the Bath Lid?"_

You don't have the Courage to ask that.

_-Don't Trade_

Screw fishing.

**Evening, a little later**

Dojima Residence, living room...

You can work as a janitor at the hospital today. How should you spend the evening outside?

_Part-time janitor work_

_Go fishing_

_Stay home_

Not fishing.

_-Part-time janitor work_

You decided to work as a janitor at the hospital.

**Evening, later**

Inaba Municipal Hospital, empty hospital room...

You busily cleaned the recently vacated room.

..._**?**_

You feel someone watching you... You decided to pretend not to notice and continue cleaning.

Your Courage has increased.

...It sounded almost like someone taking your picture.

Your Expression has increased.

Your Exhibitionism has increased.

**Evening, later still**

Inaba Municipal Hospital, broom closet...

Sayoko took you into the broom closet again.

Sayoko demonstrated Upright Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation to you. On you. With you. In the dark. While kneading your buttocks.

Your Knowledge has increased.

The amount of oxygen to your brain has decreased.

You finished your job and went home. You earned 5000 yen for your work as a janitor at the hospital.

**Late Evening**

Dojima Residence, your room...

You've had a busy day. You're exhausted. You feel like you could collapse at any moment. Go to sleep?

_Yes_

_No_

_-Yes_

You decided to go to sleep.

What will you dream of tonight...? A laughing Yukiko? Catching Samegawa's Guardian? More up close and personal lessons from Nurse Sayoko?

**Overnight**

You had a dream that you and Yosuke were married and the Fox was your baby together.

* * *

_Ah, notes..._

_You know what started this all? Running into my characters in the dungeon and having one (Naoto, actually) give me Mouthwash._

_I know you can't do ALL these things in one day._

_I know I didn't use the proper symbol for indicating what Souji chose to do, at each point. It won't show up here. Curse you, fanfiction dot net._

_Can you believe you can't eat the creme caramel made with cologne? You just get bait out of the deal. I learned that recently. Ah, well. And I know stuff like this should go without saying, but as past reviews have taught me, they often don't. XD So I try to cover all the bases, that's all._

_Lastly, I hope the formatting isn't all weird, apologies if it is._


End file.
